1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly having an insulative member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) Connector is applied in electrically connecting between a motherboard and an electronic member, such as a hard disk. Normally, a SATA connector comprises an electrical connector with a cable. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals. The cable comprises a plurality of conductors electrically connecting with corresponding terminals. The cable assembly further has an insulative member adapted for positioning the terminals and sealing the rear end of the insulative housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,299 discloses an SATA cable assembly, comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals, a cable with a plurality of conductors and an insulative member. Each terminal comprises a retaining portion, a tail portion extending rearwardly from the retaining portion, and a contacting portion extending forwardly from the retaining portion. The insulative member comprises a plurality of positioning holes and a plurality of blocks at the upper and lower edges thereof. The insulative member is assembled to the rear of the insulative housing, with the blocks engaging with the inner face of the electrical connector. The tail portions pass through the positioning holes of the insulative member, and are soldered with the conductors of the cable. However, the tail portion is exposed beyond the insulative housing without any support. The conductor of the cable may have a movement during assembly. Accordingly, it is difficult to soldering the conductors to the corresponding terminals.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved cable assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.